onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussione:Cyborg
Kidd e Zephyr Credo che Kidd e Zephyr debbano essere considerati cybrog nonostante tutto: secondo la definizione (cito quella inglese perché mi sembra la più chiara: "an organism that has restored function or enhanced abilities due to the integration of some artificial component or technology that relies on some sort of feedback") per essere considerati cyborg basta avere un qualche innesto tecnologico che interagisce con il corpo o che sia controllabile dalla persona. In pratica se avessero semplicemente delle protesi inermi allora non sarebbe quello il caso, ma loro sono in grado di controllare i propri arti per cui una parte dello loro corpo è robotica ed ergo rientrano nella definizione. Interessante. Però gli terrei anche la categoria "umani", per indicare che sono ibridi. Stessa cosa per Franky, Orso e gli altri costruiti su base organica. Gli unici cyborg "puri" sarebbero gli Spacey e i Pacifista, per quanto ne sappiamo. Farei questa distinzione anche nella navigazione dei cyborg. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:51, gen 29, 2016 (UTC) Sì certo, ma non è già così? Vedo che per franky è quello il caso ad esempio. I pacifisti, però, viene detto alle sabaody hanno base umana/organica, per cui dovrebbero essere la stessa cosa di Orso. Mentre gli spacey non sono cyborg perché non hanno base organica, infatti sono categorizzati come automi. @Meganoide Che cosa intendi con "cyborg puri" e "ibridi"? Di fatto un cyborg è un "ibrido" tra un umano ed un automa. Orso, Franky e i Pacifista sono cyborg, ovvero persone con innesti robotici; Spacey, Macro, Cosmo e Galaxy sono automi, ovvero interamente artificiali. Dato che un cyborg di partenza era già umano (o comunque un animale) se mettiamo come categorie sia "cyborg" che "umani" allora dobbiamo farlo per tutti, quindi Kidd e Zephyr dovrebbero essere trattati allo stesso modo di Franky ed Orso. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 13:34, gen 29, 2016 (UTC) Kidd e Zephyr al momento non sono considerati cyborg, ecco perché suggerisco invece di includerli e come dici te si tratta semplicemente di aggiungere una categoria lasciando anche quella di "umani". @Kurourufu: non ricordavo che "cyborg" avesse come sottinteso una base organica. Possiamo aggiungere subito quelle categorie o aspettare l'opinione di altre persone, comunque non sono sicuro che Vitan e gli Shiro Kuma abbiano una base organica... e forse ci sono dei dubbi anche su Scotch. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:12, gen 29, 2016 (UTC) Ho visto il titolo della discussione ma mi sembra che il discorso si sia ampiato, comunque: * Per me va bene inserire Kidd e Zephyr fra i cyborg, lasciandoli però come umani. * @Meganoide, non penso che Vitan e Scotch siano dei robot/automi. In One Piece forse questa tecnologia non è facilmente accesibile, infatti Vegapunk, il più grande scienziato al mondo, ha fornito alla Marina dei cyborg, esseri viventi potenziati, e non dei robot, forse perchè fabbricarli non è proprio facilissimo. Non penso quindi che un capitano pirata del Nuovo Mondo e un sottoposto di Kaido siano degli automi, cioè degli "esseri" basati esclusivamente su metallo e circuiti.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 19:33, gen 29, 2016 (UTC) Aggiungo in tanto Zephyr e Kidd. @BioHazard In OnePiece gli automi esistono, ne sono un esempio quelli creati da Tsukimi e quelli presenti alla città lunare di Bilca. --KuroUrufu (discussioni) 20:41, gen 29, 2016 (UTC) Giusto, mi ero dimenticato di quelli della miniavventura. Ma rimangono comunque limitati e poco diffusi. Inoltre quelli presentati sembrano essere molto semplici, senza capacità offensive, caratteristica che invece hanno Scotch e Vitan, molto più grandi e con armi.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 20:50, gen 29, 2016 (UTC)